Dexter's Final Cut
Dexer's Final Cut, formerly known as Dexter's Debut, is the seventh book in the series of [[Dexter Novels|'Dexter Novels']]. It was released on September 17, 2013. Responding to the lack of alliteration on the title in comparison to the previous ones in the series, Author Jeff Lindsay stated, "It's because this novel is very different than the previous, shockingly so..." With 1.7 million copies of the Dexter novels sold, and ever-increasing critical acclaim, Jeff Lindsay returns to his groundbreaking and beloved character with his most entertaining book yet. Get ready for a grisly send-up of Hollywood, and a full dose of dark Dexter wit. Lights. Camera. Mayhem. You won't find this story on television. dexter books Summary When a cable TV network comes to Miami to shoot a new crime show, Dexter Morgan and his sister Deborah are assigned as "technical advisors." The two are followed by the stars to research their roles: Deborah is followed by female lead Jackie Forrest, while Dexter is left with over-the-hill star Robert Chase. Sensing a strangeness in Robert, Dexter keeps him at arm's length. Shortly afterwards, the bodies of dead women begin turning up in Miami, all of whom bear a striking resemblance to Jackie. Dexter is assigned to protect Jackie in her hotel room. The "Dark Passenger" eventually compels Dexter to pursue the lead suspect, an obsessive fan of Jackie's. While working the latest murder, Dexter notices a man fitting the description of Jackie's stalker watching the scene from a kayak. Stealing away to his boat, Dexter slips alongside him and makes the kill. Dexter initially assumes that Jackie is safe, only for her assistant Kathy to be murdered in the room below hers. Despite seemingly fitting the pattern of the earlier murders, Dexter notices several errors. That night, Dexter and Jackie start a brief but intense affair. Dexter thinks he may have finally fallen in love with Jackie, and considers leaving his wife, Rita, and their children. Dexter is called onto the set to appear as a minor character. There, he gets a panicked call from Rita and learns that Astor has disappeared. Moments later, Dexter finds Jackie's dead body in her trailer. Upon interrogating the show's director, Dexter learns that Robert is a pedophile. He realizes that Kathy was silenced after catching Robert in a compromising position with Astor; he then killed Jackie when she found out what he had done. Following a hunch, Dexter travels to his new house. Robert catches him sneaking in and knocks him unconscious. Waking some time later, Dexter finds Astor and Robert together. Robert has lured Astor with promises of stardom, and she appears to be ready to help him kill Dexter. Thinking quickly, Dexter tells Astor that Robert will be caught and sent to jail, and is therefore useless to her. When Robert tries to take Astor as a hostage, she stabs him to death. Dexter realizes that circumstantial evidence implicates him as Jackie and Robert's murderer, and that the only person that can exonerate him is Rita. However, he discovers that Rita is dead, having been murdered by Robert. Dexter realizes that his luck has finally run out, and waits for the police to arrive. wikipedia Characters * Dexter Morgan * Deborah Morgan * Jackie Forrest * Robert Chase * Rita Morgan * Astor * Cody Cover Dexter's Debut Cover.jpg|Dexter's Debut Cover. Original working title cover. Citations Category:Novels Category:Dexter's Final Cut